Eva May Cry
by iwrite3G
Summary: The slightest change in the fight between the Third Angel and the Evangelion turns the Evaverse upsidedown, and nothing is truly the same ever again.


Disclamer: I do not own Evangelion or Devil May Cry

A/N: First Fic. Should be fun. Hope you enjoy this fic and please leave constuctive crtisizim, I live off that like the homeless live off change (South Park ref.)

"Eva May Cry"

Stage 01: Setting up

"All lines are out of order due to the state of special emergency," The Boy looked at the phone in disappointment, as if his last lifeline has been cut. Putting the phone back on the receiver, the boy sighed, muttering very depressive phrases to himself.

The loud whir of a VTOL chopper brought him into reality again. Tracking the chopper with his eyes, the boy saw something that would frighten even the bravest man. A colossal demon like entity, its hide darker than black, covered in a bone like armor, a crimson sphere protruded from its chest. The demon's muscles rippled as it swatted a chopper like an insect, and a deep rumble was heard from behind its bird shaped mask. Razor sharp claws tore a skyscraper down like paper. Witnessed to the demon's shear amount of raw power all the young teen could do was to scream.

His moment of terror abruptly ended as a blue Renault drifted around the corner, screeched to a halt a couple of meters in front of the boy. A lavender haired woman with a gorgeous body opened the passenger door and shouted, "Sorry to have kept you waiting."

The young boy didn't hesitate as he dashed for the car, as he closed the door the Renault sped off; it narrowly escaped the incoming flaming jet. While the outside is reeling with chaos, the inside of the car was surprisingly calm. The lavender haired beauty decided to start a conversation.

"So, you are Shinji Ikari, Yes? ", the woman asked.

"Yes I am, and I can assume that you are Misato Katsuragi, the women in this photo?", Shinji said as he help up a photo with Misato bending over giving the viewer an ample shot of her cleavage, and her left hand posed in the victory sign. Misato's face paled, as Shinji's lips curved upwards into a devilish smirk.

Behind the mask that were his gloved hands, and orange tinted glasses. Gendo was feeling triumphant over the ever-continuing defeat of the Japanese Strategic Self Defense Forces, or JSSDF for short. They literally threw everything they got at the target, besides the kitchen sink. Chaos reared about down below, with the JSSDF in a panic was a stark contrast to the calm atmosphere that surrounded the Commander, and his confidant that stood beside him Kozo Fuyutsuki.

"It must be fifteen years now," said Fuyutsuki.

The response Gendo gave, "Yes, certainly," was as cold as the pre-impact Antarctic.

One word broke the silence, "Angels"

"…Are you serious Misato, that thing is an angel? You mean the kind in the bible right? " At this point, Shinji was a little confused on what Misato called the creature.

"Well," Misato paused, "that's the designation NERV gave them."

Shinji quietly nodded in response knowing that it was futile to argue about it. Out of the corner of her eye while driving at ridiculous speeds, Misato notices an oddity occurring with the battle. With a swift movement, Misato was already peering out of the passenger window with her binoculars in position. What she saw, she did not like at all. As the majority of the JSSDF fled a lone bomber approached the monstrosity with it payload. Yup they were finally using the kitchen sink, and it took only seconds for Misato to recognize how disastrous this sink really was.

Misato's military training kicked in as she pulled Shinji down as the shockwave hit the Renault. The car groaned as it did an involuntary barrel roll, landing on its side. The first one to climb out of the wreckage was unsurprisingly Misato followed by a dazed Shinji clutching his broken SDAT in his left hand. Looking out over the overpass they were on, Shinji looked at the mushroom cloud that loomed where the Angel was last standing. Dust, smoke, and ash covered any sign of the angel's corpse if there was one.

"Shinji, come and help me here!" Misato's shout stirs Shinji from his daze as he helps Misato push over the once pristine Renault. Following that, Misato quickly raids a nearby corner store, stealing some car batteries, and a first aid kit for Shinji's gash on his left hand.

Shinji looked at his newly bandaged hand, and a small smile crept upon his face, "Thank you Misato for the bandage, but isn't it wrong to take more than one battery? Furthermore, did they actually … nuke the angel? "His smile disappeared with that last statement.

"First off, it's a state of emergency, and I am, even if I don't look, or acts like one, a military officer so it's okay because of my orders to escort you to NERV HQ. If they nuked the angel Shinji, we would be dead. They used an N2 mine on the sucker, and you're welcome,' replied Misato.

The car ride was quiet until they reached the Geofront, where Shinji gasped in awe. The whole city was underground, safe from the impending doom the angel wrought up above. Tokyo-3, the fortress city; a technological marvel of mankind, and the first of its kind on Earth. That's what the NERV brochure said. Shinji swallowed his Adams Apple, as many thoughts raced about his father. These thoughts were not pleasant at all, causing a storm of emotions within the boy which hid well.

Shinji suddenly found himself out of the car, following Misato around as if he jumped through time. An eternity passed as Misato led him in circles, unfortunately due to Misato already frustrated with her map Shinji couldn't summon the courage he needed to say a word. He just silently hoped someone would find them, and that person had a sense of direction. Needless to say, his wish came true in the form in an attractive bottle blond in a one piece swimsuit and a lab coat overtop. She didn't look happy either.

"Did you get lost again?! Jeez, Misato, how do you still get lost here! We're on a tight deadline here!" The blond scolded Misato.

"I'm sorry Ritsuko that I'm late, we had a couple mishaps on the way here." Misato laughed nervously.

Ritsuko face palmed, she then noticed Shinji, "Is this the Third Child Misato?"

Shinji pondered on those words while following the two bickering women completely oblivious to his surroundings until he noticed he could not see a thing. Just as his eyes were getting adjusted to the darkness the lights flared to life temporally robbing his sight. When his eyes came to he was met with two staring back at him. These two however belong to head covered in purple armor, and a horn thrice as tall as a full grown man. Shinji heavily gasped, stumbling slightly before he composed himself.

"So," Shinji took a deep breath, "is this what my father was working on?"

"Correct!" Gendo's voice echoed "This is the Artificial Humanoid Evangelion Unit One, and it will be deployed today"

"Hold on we don't have a spare pilot for Unit One!" Responded Misato.

"A spare already has been delivered, Major." Gendo countered.

Now, Shinji is not the sharpest tool in the shed but he can put two and two together pretty fast, "You want me to pilot that…thing, don't you. Well sorry to disappoint you father, but you can't drag me out away from my life to send me on a suicide mission because you said so!" These words uttered by Shinji were laced with the deadliest of venoms.

Never the less the words Shinji spoke did not seem to affect Gendo at all. Ritsuko's attempts trying to reason with Shinji using the whole humanity will perish was ineffective. Repressing an exasperating sigh, Gendo raised his wrist to his face, "Wake up the first child, and bring her to EVA cage zero-one, our spare is useless."

In NERV, Gendo is god, nobody questions him. Minutes later the medical team arrives with the stretcher carrying the "First". Due to unfortunate circumstances, most of her petite frame was covered in blood splotched bandages. Her only uncovered crimson eye greatly contrasts with her currently shaggy mop of azure hair, and her pale skin. Due to the Angel rampaging up above, a tremor shook the EVA cages. This tremor caused some of the medical team to fall into the bakelite below, and the First to fall off her stretcher. Upon striking the ground below she screamed in pain forcing Shinji to awaken from his depressive slumber.

At her side in a flash, Shinji got her into position to pick her up, "Are you alright?" He timidly asked.

Before she could respond, a second more violent tremor shook the EVA cages. The sound of metal groaning and snapping registered in Shinji's head. Looking up he sees several beams and debris of steel falling toward him, and the First.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH", Shinji screamed with his eyes shut knowing his time has come. Alas, there is a god and Shinji did not feel the sensation of a couple thousand pounds of metal flattening him into a pancake. For the second time this minute, Shinji looked up to see a giant hand over top of him.

"Impossible!" Ritsuko exclaimed, "The EVA cannot activate without an entry plug!!"

Shinji's attention, now focused on EVA's face, noticed a small twinkle in its eyes as if it was saying, "don't worry I got 'cha back." Shinji now looked at the First, now passed out in his arms and in no position to pilot. In what seemed like several eternities to Shinji, he made the decision that sealed his fate.

"I'll pilot it", no one heard him.

"I will pilot it!" Shinji all but shouted the adults heard him that time.

Now sitting in the cylindrical entry plug, Shinji was adjusting to the controls of the plug using deep breaths to keep him from having a panic attack, his hands death-gripping the controls. The jolt snaps him from his concentration as the entry plug is inserted into the gargantuan beast. The sound of locks clamping echoed throughout the entry plug. Shinji takes another deep breath to calm him, didn't do well though since the Ritsuko's voice made him jump a little.

"Commence LCL injection into the plug." As soon as she said that, orange goo-like oozed into the plug.

"Uhh, what's this? Oh great, now you going to drown me in tang…that'll look great on my tombstone." Said Shinji, then an afterthought occurred to him, "Wait…when did I started using sarcasm like that?"

"Don't worry it's called Link Connect Liquid, and it's a highly oxygenated liquid, so it's breathable," responded the Doctor.

"Makes me feel sick"

Which in turn, earned him this statement said by Misato," Suck it up, you're a man right?!"

Shinji just sighed in exasperation and thought," She does not act her age one bit."

Ritsuko walked up to a nearby terminal with a techie working on it. The terminal itself is a myriad of graphs and a touch-screen keyboard.

"All the procedures done?" Ritsuko asked. In turn she got a nod from the tech confirming her answer, so she asked another question," Well, how his sync ratio with the EVA?"

"The data is uploading into the system now it should be a sec. Here! His sync is…you won't believe this. 64.57% and rising! The Magi predict that it will stabilize at 70%." The astonished techie exclaimed.

"Fascinating, this kid's a natural at piloting EVA, it looks like we have a chance to win after all." Ritsuko said with a hint of glee.

Given her cue Misato said to the bridge crew, "Prepare to launch EVA unit one!"

The techies did their thing as the giant mechanoid moved into position onto the catapults. More sound of locks disengaging as the sound of an alarm similar to one using in a nuclear missile launch. Inside the plug Shinji's confidence shattered as his brain came up with one question he could not answer.

"Umm…how do I pilot this?" Shinji asked causing the bridge crew to deadpan.

Ritsuko responded first, "Shinji the EVA is purely thought controlled; it is an extension of your body. So just concentrate on walking first."

"Okay."

"Can we launch him now?" Misato interjected. Ritsuko responded with a nod.

Theatrically pressing a button that said "LAUNCH", Misato then shouted, "EVA…launch!!!"

Shinji instantly felt the G forces press down on him as he rocketed up to the top. His stomach screamed in protest of being pressed into his feet threatening him to unleash his contents into the LCL. The volatile tang itself wasn't helping either as the tang did not taste like tang but more like blood.

The Eva lurched to a sudden halt on the surface downtown of Tokyo 3. Half a kilometer away The Angel glared daggers at the purple monstrosity. The hissing of the clamps released the giant purple mecha allowing it to slouch in a pseudo drunken state. Slowly it took a step forward, then another, a third step followed by a fourth, unfortunately the fifth step made the lumbering beast to face plant into the ground. Picking itself off the asphalt Eva 01 sprinted off towards the angel. The Angel did the same both titanic beasts charging at each other their fist collided created a shockwave.

Shinji screamed as the Eva's left arm shattered rendering it useless. The Angel didn't relent, delivering a powerful uppercut to Eva 01 with it's left arm followed by the right hand grabbing the wounded Eva's head. With victory within its grasp the Angel's right elbow spike glowed with an awesome power. Said spike rammed into the Eva's skull repeatedly, the blurry image of the angel was the last thing Shinji saw before he drifted off into blackness.

"Yo, Shinji", a voice shouted.

"Hey! Wake up you lazy bum!", the voice sounded again.

"Gah!", Shinji woke up with a start scaring the nearby nurse. The room smelled like disinfectant and the walls were bleach white.

"About time kid, now look to your right", the familiar voice commanded.

Shinji did just so, there was nothing of interest on the table beside him except for a small mirror. By some cosmic force Shinji picked up the mirror but didn't just look at it right away.

"Where are you?" He asked.

The voice replied, "Look in the mirror you're holding kid."

Shinji then looked into the mirror to find the person smirking back, "Who are you?"

" Don't you get it kid? I'm you."

To be Continued in Chapter 2: Awakening


End file.
